Northern Dreams
by nekoro
Summary: It's on www.gsa.nin-gaming.com, but I thought that I might as well put it here. A villian's point of view story.


"The entries of Iona, the first historian of the clan of the north: I must write our history before it is forgotten. The Lemurians banned us to the north because of our. differences. At first, we were happy, because no more annoying water adepts to boss us around. But soon, we found out that it was cold, not just cold, but freezing. Then, we found out another reason why no one had tried to settle here. The reason was because of them. You see, the northern lands are the transition place between the parralexes, two worlds in connection that need each other to survive. Our elements of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire are needed to keep the elements of their world, Light, Dark, Tech, and Beast in order, and vice versa.* I'll provide more on that later. Anyhow, there might be a way to prevent the physical transaction between the parallaxes but not the elemental transaction. That answer is in the lighthouses; after all, they have to do something when lit." the document read as Saturos carefully examined it. "So there might be a way."  
The Northern Dreams  
  
"Menardi, they're coming, they're coming!" Karst screeched in fear. "Come here, I won't them get you," Menardi said, as calmly as she could. She hated this fear what she could not control. Yes, she was only ten, but someday, she'd get back at those warriors of Antin.  
  
~Fifteen years later, at least~  
  
"Hey, Menardi, guess what I found!" Saturos screamed, overjoyed. "CHOCOLATE?" Menardi guessed, but when Saturos shook his head, she went back to being bored, just like before. "A rat, so that we can play a joke on the elders again?" Agatio guessed, knowing Saturo's sometimes-childish behavior. "No," he replied. "I hope that it's not another I-can-solve-all-our-problems plan like last year; I'm still sick from all the unsold cookies," Karst said, a little peeved. "That's correct!" Saturos replied, "you see, the reason that there's a lighthouse so far inland is because it can block the transactions between the parallaxes!" "Huh," the others said. Menardi added, "Random!" After Saturos explained, and had shown his evidence, the others started to think that he might be serious or crazy.  
  
"Oh, well, we have nothing better to do," Agatio said. "I guess that you'll have to suggest it to the elders," said Karst. "YOU'LL? I'd thought that this could be a WE thing," Saturos replied. After a bunch of arguing, they finally agreed to ask the elders if they could try to light the lighthouses.  
  
~Meanwhile, behind the town gate~ "Did you hear what they just said?" asked Jera. "Something about the parrallexes," answered Frerjy. "Ditto," replied Tetra. "Do you know what that means?" questioned Reki. "Uh," said Tetra, "that the nice little dragon people really don't give free souvenirs?" "Yes, and that there might not be any more summer trips to Lemuria," replied Frerjy. "Aw man, I liked watching what they did when confronted with illusions of huge dragons," pouted Jera. "That is, if they succeed..." Reki chuckled.  
  
~In the elders' meeting hall~  
  
"And that's why you woke us up from our afternoon nap?" asked the leader of the elder council, a little peeved. "Uh, yeah," said Saturos. "O.k.," this is the decision, "Menardi and Saturos can go. Karst is a little bit younger and has more to learn. Agatio is our village's strongest fighter; so we can't afford to send him now. Menardi can be annoying, and we can deal without some of Saturos's inventions." "What did you say?!?!" Karst almost yelled. "Y-you ca-called m-me an-annoying," Menardi mumbled, pale as-well as much paler as she can go. "I feel so shamed," Agatio and Saturos said in unison. "Our decisions are final, so there," the elders said.  
  
~3 days later~  
  
"Are you sure that you had to pack so much of your stuff in my backpack?" Saturos asked. "You don't want me to hurt my back, do you?" Menardi asked in return. "I almost do," he answered. "Awwww, with that much arguing, you almost look like a couple," Saturos's little brother teased. "Hmph, I wanted to go too," Karst said. "Oh, well I can't go either," Agatio replied. "See you eventually!" everyone said as Saturos and Menardi left, not knoing that they were being followed.  
  
"Man, we forgot something," said Saturos. "What?" asked Menardi. "The only way outta here is by boat." "Oh, yeah, stinks for us, doesn't it?" "Want lunch?" "Okay"  
  
~Meanwhile~ "I hope they don't get me; I don't want to go back. I'll go anywhere but back there." thought the girl, crouching on the ship of a Lemurian. She had sneaked aboard, and the captain didn't notice. She hoped that he never would. "Ah, near the northern lands," the captain said. "NO, that's back to the portal; I don't wanna go back," the light adept thought.  
  
~Back to S&M "Look, there!" shouted Saturos. "Please don't yell in my ear. Oh, that, I think it's a ship," said Menardi. "Yeah, it is!" he said. "Oh, yeah, we're on a journey. I almost forgot," she said blankly.  
  
~Tetra, Frerjy, Reki, and Jera "FOOD, LOOKS, YUMMY." Tetra drooled. "No, Tetra, no," said Reki, knowing that Tetra, being a Beast adept, usually didn't think before doing things. "But." "No, do you want me to blind you?" replied Jera, the party's light adept. "Want me to blow them up?" said Frerjy, the Mech adept. "No, remember, that we want to destroy them and the stars that the guy was talking about." chuckled Reki. "He's in an evil mood again; how long do you think it'll take him to get out of it,, guys?" said Jera.  
  
~Back to S&M "HELLO THERE!" yelled Saturos. "HELLO TO YOU TO!" yelled the captain. "MAY WE JOIN YOU FOR A LITTLE BIT?" asked Saturos. "SURE!" the man yelled back. After landing on the shore, the captain, Saturos, and Menardi started talking. "My name's Saturos, and her name is Menardi," Saturos said. "My name is Piers."  
  
"And I'm a mapmaker," Piers continued. "Well, we're going to visit. some friends in Angara," replied Saturos. "I've already gone there, but how about this: I'm going to explore Gondowan; you can borrow my ship after start exploring and you can meet me back up in Kibonbo. Over all, this should take about four months after we separate. I know I'm being super kind, but keep in mind that I know that there's a ship I can use in Lavernio," Piers suggested. "Whoa, that's a generous offer, but it's kinda sketchy," Menardi said. "Okay, what about this: I take you to Lemuria and I can ask the elders if they can lend you a ship?" he said. "That'll work. You're extremely kind; I hope that your venture goes well," Saturos said. Secretly he was thinking aboyt where he had heard of Lemuria before. Menardi heard a sound and asked, "Who's that?" "I don't know; I thought that I was the only on the ship." Slowly, the girl revealed herself from the shadows. "I'm Queza. Please don't send me back; you don't know how bad it was for me there." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "I'm, I'm from what you would call Antin in your legends. Please don't send me back." "I don't see why, but I don't have much say in this," Saturos said. "Nor do I," Menardi said. "I just wish that you would have asked me if you could get on my ship. However, I don't think that you've done enough to make me want to kick you off," Piers said. "Thanks, you really are kind," she said.  
  
~Meanwhile "Hey, Jera! Isn't that your cousin?" Tetra asked. "Yeah, I thought she was in boarding school. I've always felt sorry for her; my aunt and uncle aren't the best of parents, to put it mildly. What are they doing to her?" Jera replied. "They're probably making her a hostage and are going to torture her. It gives us all the more reason to get them." Reki replied.  
  
"Lets go get them," Reki said. "We'll stay here thank you," the others replied.  
  
~Piers, Saturos, Menardi, and Queza having afternoon tea "Wow," Piers said, "you've had an interesting life." "Yeah, and that's why I-hey, what's that sound?" Queza asked. "It's me, Reki, your cousin's friend," Reki replid, "and I'm here to rescue you." "Oh, I can stay" "NO, YOU CANNOT," Reki implied. "It's not necessary" "Yes it is" "I'd rather stay" "Have they brainwashed you?" "NO!" Suddenly, Queza raised her hand and cast Blind. In delusion, Reki cast Shade Strike, which barely missed Menardi. Annoyed, she cast Heat Wave. Piers and Saturos joined the fight casting Frost and Fire. Reki now noticed that he was in a full fledged fight. So, he cast Nightmare. Piers fell asleep and everyone got hurt. Menardi cast Flare and Queza used Restore on Piers. Saturos attacked with his Huge Ax (They'll get new weapons throughout the story). Reki used Shade Drain and his PP and HP rose and Saturos's lowered. Queza used Laser while knowing by Reki's sweat, that this was almost over. Saturos used a heat wave and it was over. "You made the wrong decision, Queza," Jera stated, appearing out of nowhere. "Mirage." Suddenly, clones of Jera and his fallen friend reki appeared. However, Jera didn't fight; he just helped Reki escape from the scene of his embarrassment. (Guess who the Alex of this story is) "Jera," Queza said.( "So, then, when do we leave the northern lands?" Menardi asked.  
  
~After a couple of days on Piers's ship "Land! I see land!" Menardi yelled, jumping up and down, "and I see a town!" "Okay, let's check it out," Piers said.  
  
~Roho "Everyone's short," Queza said. "Yeah," Piers said. "Hey, Queza, there's a mall. Let's go shopping," Menardi sang as she dragged Queza with her. "Dum dum dum," Saturos stated in reply.  
  
~Roho Shop "Hello, there, red riding hood, what do you want?" asked the shopkeeper, joyfully. "Do you have any scythes? My sham sickle isn't that good," Menardi answered. "Sure, how about this Artic Reaper? It's only 1000 coins," the shopkeeper answered. "I'll take it. What about artifacts?" Menardi answered. "I have this," she answered pulling out a perfect sphere of ruby red. "It is said that these orbs hold the same power as the djinn of legends." Attracted to the orb, Menardi bought it.  
  
"HEY! SATUROS! LOOK WHAT I BOUGHT!" Menardi yelled, showing the orb in her hand to Saturos. "You probably wasted your money," he reasoned. "WHAT?!?! This holds the same type of power as the djinn of legend." "Do you even know what djinn are?" "Uh, no, but this orb holds the same type of power." "You got suckered." "Arg, I'll show you in battle." "Uh, you two, let's fight a monster instead. We barely beat Reki by himself," suggested Queza. "Alright, I'll just prove Saturos wrong later."  
  
~Later A bear appeared. "Time to prove you wrong, Saturos." "Okay, take it on." Menardi took out the orb and threw it at the bear. The orb just rolled back, and the bear got angry. "Ha ha, do you even know to use it?" "Shut up, Saturos, or I'll tell everyone about 'teddy,'" Menardi whispered. Saturos kept quiet. "Okay, let's see if it works this way." Menardi held the orb in her hand and said, "Blast that bear." The orb left her hand and floated to above it and Super Nova. The bear limped away limping. "See that?" "Yeah, I did." "So ha." "Didn't expect that" So, when they went back to the ship, Saturos was still shocked and Menardi was skipping. Piers and Queza were silent.  
  
~After more days on Piers's ship "Land! I see land!" Menardi said, jumping up and down. "Are you going to do that every time you spot land?" Piers asked. "And I see a town!" "I take that as a yes."  
  
~Giana "Look! A baby!" Menardi said. "Hello, your baby looks so cute," Queza said to the distressed parents. "Well, we're about to move to the continent north of us." "Why?" Queza asked "Most people here aren't like my family. I've been trying to get my sister and her husband to come with us, but they said, 'In five years, when we want a baby, everyone will be kinder.' I hope they change their mind," the mother whispered. During the conversation, Menardi had been talking to the baby. "Aren't you sooo cute?" "Goo goo gah gah" "Yes you are; oh, yes you are." "Goo gah" Whirlwind Menardi didn't know what hit her. The parents looked disappointed. "See?" 


End file.
